Power Rangers: Galaxy Saviors
Power Rangers: Galaxy Saviors is the 26th season of the Power Rangers franchise, being adapt from the 41th Super Sentai season, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. The series airs in 2018 on Disney XD. SUMMARY: The planet Earth is being invaded by an group of maleviolent aliens who seek to conquer the universe, know as the Destroyerizer Empire. Than, hope has arrives when an old dragon-like alien named Draku has being in nine beings to fight against the empire as the Power Rangers: Galaxy Saviors. Than, as the war continues, new enemies arrives to destroy the Rangers as new rangers arrives to help them of destroying the Destroyerizer Empire. CHARACTERS: ALLIES: * Bearo * Power Rangers Cubeimals * Power Rangers: SPD VILLAINS (DESTROYERIZER EMPIRE): * Grand Master: The supreme leader of the Destroyerizer Empire, he wear a hood to cover his true identity who seek to conquer the entire universe, he also has a history with Draku. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Spackor: General of the Destroyerizer Empire, wield a spear which can unleashed electric blasts and shoot energy slash at his enemies who seek to drain any energy from every planet in the universe, he was destroy by the nine Galaxy Savior Rangers in the 4th episode. Voiced by Steven Blum. * Squidstal: One of the Destroyerizer Empire's most top assassin and Octomask's boyfriend/partner who is calm and calculated who wield a rifle which can shoot bullet or unleashed any energy-like attacks, and also uses his ink to create a acid rain. Voiced by . * Octomask: One of the Destroyerizer Empire's most top assassin and Squidstal's girlfriend/partner * Scorpio: An scorpion-theme generald of the Destroyerizer Empire, he is based on the DNA of the Orange Galaxy Savior Ranger who was originally being Destroyerizer Empire's evil ranger. But, he was become a humanoid scorpion who uses his tail to turn people into zombie who has poisonous venom which would kill anyone at least one hour before a cure is found, he also think himself as the Orange Ranger's prefect rival. Voiced by . * * * * Invaderolts: The foot soldiers of the Destroyerizer Empire, * Strongborgs: The secondly foot soldiers of the Destroyerizer Empire who are stronger version of the Invaderolts, even most of them would become monsters to faces the Rangers. ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: Multi-Verse Devices: * Galaxy Morphers Individual Weapons & Team Blaster: * Galaxy Weapons ** Galaxy Blade ** Galaxy Spear ** Galaxy Slasher ** Galaxy Crossbow ** Galaxy Axe ** Galaxy Sickle ** Galaxy Rapier ** Galaxy Shooter ** Galaxy Slicer * Dragon Staff/Dragon Rifle Side Arms: Other Devices: * Galaxy Bingo Tumbler Power-Up Armor/Battlizer Mode: * Pegasus Armor ZORDS: Main: * Galaxy Savior Ultrazord ** Super Galaxy Savior Megazord *** Galaxy Savior Megazord **** Lion Galaxy Zord **** Wolf Galaxy Zord **** Bull Galaxy Zord **** Chameleon Galaxy Zord **** Swordfish Galaxy Zord *** Galactic Dragon Megazord **** Dragon Galaxy Zord **** Scorpion Galaxy Zord **** Bear Galaxy Zord ***** Bear Wheeler Galaxy Zord ***** Bear Rover Galaxy Zord ** Gold Galaxy Zord ** Silver Galaxy Zord ** Pink Galaxy Zord ** Phoenix Savior Megazord *** Auxillary: * Alternate Combinations: * EPISODES: See List of Power Rangers: Galaxy Saviors EpisodesCategory:Billy2009